


Haunted

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear, Ghouls, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Drama, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Uta is caring, Why Did I Write This?, big twists are coming, what the hell is going on?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: Belladonna woke up in a alley she was confused scared, a Ghoul puts his hand out to help her. She’s about to go on a crazy path.





	1. Chapter 1

 Belladonna a short, skinny, girl she was only a couple weeks to her 20th birthday. She was meeting a date with a guy she met online. She felt nervous, she pulled her long thick black hair in a high ponytail. She checked herself a couple times, she smoothed her clothes out. She got to the meeting place a few minutes early, she rubbed her hands together. She saw the date he went up to greet her.

   The next thing she remembered she was in a alleyway she was bleeding. Someone with half shaved head long black hair was leaning over her. He was watching her, he went to speak everything sounded so far away. She was drifting away again. She felt someone pick her up. When she came too again, she was on a couch. 

“I’m Uta, you were attacked.”

”I don’t understand,” she said confused. 

“A ghoul attacked you...”

”N-No....how am I not dead.”

”I stopped them, I need you to stay here with me.”

”I don’t know you, I’m not comfortable with that.”

”What’s your name?” 

”Belladonna, I’m not feeling good..” She put her hand on her neck. She started laying down. He watched her, her black hair with a slight blue sheen falling over her eyes. He was mesmerized by her. He changed the wrap on her neck when he heard her breathing change as she started to fall asleep. He grabbed his notebook and started to sketch her out. He heard her phone ding. He set his sketchbook to the side, and checked the phone. He was confused. 


	2. Chapter 2

He finished his sketch and decided to find somewhere to sleep. He crouched on a stool and put a blanket over himself. Belladonna finally woke up she was feeling better, she looked around and grabbed her phone. She picked up a piece of paper under her phone, it was a drawing of her, she gasped it was amazing. She wanted to go home, she couldn’t find Uta she shrugged once she reached the door she looked around again.

“I’m leaving thank you for all your help.” She shouted.

He didn’t say anything, she got back to her apartment. She set her bag down. She grabbed something to drink the smell made her feel sick. She tried to shake it off thinking it was because of the injury. She took a sip and threw up, it tasted horrible. She tried something else and got sick again. She started freaking out.

“Don’t panic…..” She heard a familiar voice said, she gasped and dropped the glass it shattered on the tile floor.

“How did you find me? How did you get into my home?”

“I followed you…..It’s not important….” Uta said, stepping out of the shadow.

“What's happening to me?”

He went over and starting picking up the glass. She watched him, she reached out and touched his hand. It was cold, he stopped and looked at her with worry.

“Don’t be scared, I’ll help you and explain everything.” He grabbed a piece of glass that cut into his hand.

“Oh, you cut your hand! Let me try to---” She looked away for a second, he was unphased. When she looked back it was gone. He didn’t say anything, he got up and tossed the glass he saw a clean glass in the sink and got her some water.

“What do you remember about that night?” He asked, handing her the glass.

“I was getting ready, he….he….” SHe couldn’t remember, "You……came to me…..you saved me….Why?”

“I wasn’t going to stand by and watch someone murder a young woman on my grounds.”

“What happened to him?”

“Ah you know…..the typical….he won’t be bothering anyone anymore…Now you…What I am going to tell you, promise you won’t freak out….or do an old fashion faint….”

“I don’t follow.” She realized his expression never changed or the tone of his voice.

“Well you are half human and half ghoul, you were attacked by one of my people.” He had his hand on her hand, looking at her. She started laughing, he got confused, “What’s so funny?”

“You! Seriously what’s going on?”

“Why would I lie? You don’t believe me?”

“There’s no such thing.”

He rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen, he grabbed a knife in the strainer. He flipped the knife around and stared at her. He went and handed her the knife.

“Stab me.”

“oh my god NO!”

“Just fucking do it!!!! Just don’t aim for my face….my looks are all I have….”

 “Bit high on yourself aren’t you…”

“Na I don’t care, stab me anywhere.”

“I said no.”

“Little chicken shit huh? Not woman enough to take someone down! No wonder I had to save your sorry princess ass!” He smirked inside. She was getting annoyed exactly what he wanted.

“Fine!” She grabbed the knife and went for it, the knife blade snapped off when it hit his chest. He laughed, she stepped back shaking, “That isn’t possible…those are close to $200 knives.” He picked up the blade and squeezed it in his hand. She saw a cut and it closing. The room started spinning.

“I marked you as my mate. There’s something about you Belladonna. I don’t know what. But you won’t be alone. I promise.”

She shook her head, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. He crouched next to her, he reached out to touch her hair.

“Are you ready?” He whispered to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is not written out double spaced. I’m doing this on my phone, my laptop is having massive lag issues.

She shook her head, she didn’t want to say anything. She got up and went to bathroom. She slid down the wall, tears burning in her eyes. She heard a gentle knock on the door. She rubbed her face. 

“Please go away, I don’t want to talk to anyone.”

He tried to push on the door, he knew with a wift of a breeze he could shatter the wooden door, “let me in please I’m not leaving and I will break this door down.”

She wanted to take a bath to relax. She unlocked the door. Uta appeared in front of her, she sighed again. 

“I need to be alone, I’m going to take a bath.” She said drawing the water and grabbing a bath bomb. He shrugged. 

“It’s not like I haven’t seen a woman naked.” He watched as she blushed. 

His expression didn’t change, she slowly started to pull her shirt off, he stopped her and pulled her shirt off. She wasn’t wearing a bra. She turned from him, he grabbed her and ran his hands over her pale breasts. He pulled into a passionate kiss. He pulled his shirt off between kisses. She turned and turned the tub off, she wasn’t sure she wanted to do this. He saw the concern on her face. 

“Uta I don’t know if we should I barely know you.” She said staring at his chest. She started to run her hands over his chest, looking at the tattoos. 

“You’re my mate. I’m not going anywhere Belladonna. It’s okay. When you’re comfortable you claim me. For us ghouls that’s basically a marriage. I told you, there’s something about you that I just need to have you. I want to know you’ll be okay.” His expression not changing so she wasn’t sure if he was being serious. He grabbed her, and laid her down on the floor. He started taking her pants off. He ran his fingers over her panties, he licked his lips. 

“I don’t have condoms...” she said. 

He shrugged, pulling his pants off. Before he pulled her underwear off. 

“You’re shaking...are you a virgin?” He finally asked. When she nodded he stopped. 

“I haven’t had a virgin in a long time.” He slipped his fingers in to get her ready. She started moaning. He positioned himself. He slid in slowly, tears started to run down her face, “ want me to stop?” He asked. 

“No, please don’t.” She said with a shaky breath. The pain started to disappear taking over with pleasure. She moaned, she reached up to kiss him. He kissed her deeply. He thrusted hard and deep, he moaned loudly. 

“I’m going to cum.” He said going faster, she gripped on him. She shook as she hit a high. 

He laid down next to her kissing her again. He ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled at him, he nipped at her ear. 

“You okay?” He asked. 

“Fine, will you stay with me.”

“Yes, I’ll stay with you. I told you I’m not going anywhere. Sorry your bath is cold now.”

There was a knock on the front door. She looked at him confused. 

“Are you expecting someone?” He asked. 

“No, not that I’m aware of.” They got up fast and got dressed. She gripped him in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got broken in half from my computer battery dying will update the second half. Sorry about that.

She quickly got dressed, she looked over at Uta who was dressed. When she answered the door her breathing hitched. 

“Why are you here?” She mumbled looking back for Uta. 

“Well I heard you were attacked, I just wanted to see if you are okay.” Renji said touching her cheek. 

“Odd, no one has really sai———“

“You’ve been claimed....who is he!?” 

“Why do you care!?”

He shoved her out of the way and stormed into the apartment. Uta was standing at the bathroom door. He didn’t budge. Renji stared him down. 

“She was mine....” he hissed. 

“Well she was yours. She’s mine now and I claimed her.”


	5. Chapter 5

Renji grabbed her she went to pull away and he threw her into the wall. She let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of her. Uta went over and grabbed him by the throat. 

“Don’t start with me, you are my best friend. But I’m with her. I will kill you if you ever lay a hand on her again.”

“Fine, I’ll be back eventually.”

Uta kneeled down by her, he gave her a small shake. She came too. He gave her a weak smile. 

“Uta you are smiling....I never knew your expression could change.”

“I like you, you make me feel like I never have before.”

She put her hand on his cheek feeling his coldness. He straddled her and kissed her deeply. She shook against his body. 

“Are you sure you are okay with being with a half ghoul half human.”

He bit at neck, running his hand over his deep bite on her body. A mark that’ll never leave, a scent left behind claiming her as his own. 

He whispered gently in her ear, “ I claimed you didn’t I?” He ran his lips softly over her ear. 

She started to moan, she wanted him again. Without thinking she bit him, she bit him hard. He let out loud pained noise. 

“You claimed me,” he said. 

She gasped and put her hands over her mouth. She tried to push him away. He grabbed her, and held her. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what over came me.” She said between sobs, she looked at his blood on her hands, she tasted his blood. 

“Belladonna you felt the same thing as me. It’s okay, we are together we are mates.” 

She ran her hand over his lips, rubbing softly on his lip ring. He picked her up, he went into the bedroom and threw her on the bed ripping her clothes off. She looked at the bite she left on him. His black and red eyes staring into her eyes. He ran his hands over her breast grabbing at her nipples. 

“I want you,” he whispered, undoing his pants and thrusting into her hard. He licked at her neck. He came deep in her, he held her tightly after. They dozed off. 

A couple months had passed she was adjusting to her new life. She was sitting at the coffee shop with a old friend. 

She grabbed something out of her bag, Hideyoshi raised a eye. 

“Is that human food?”

“Ya, lately I just can’t get enough of it. I don’t know, it’s weird.”

“Does Uta know?”

“I don’t know, he has been working a lot.”

“I think you need to tell him.....”


	6. Chapter 6

After she got back to her apartment. She looked around and slowly came to realize. She grabbed a bag and started to pack. She had to get out, she looked at her watch. She knew Uta typically never came back until midnight. She bumped a stack of papers of his drawings she looked at a couple that were of her sleeping. She smirked and shook her head and rubbed his bite. She couldn’t stay anymore he couldn’t know. A tear rolled down her cheek. 

It was well after midnight after Uta came home, he looked around and he called for Belladonna a couple times. There was no answer, he saw drawers open and her clothes missing. He started to panic, he ripped open a drawer shattering it. He grabbed a paper with a number on it. 

“You’re Belladonnas best friend right?”

“Not after midnight. What! What do you want!?”

“She’s missing, her stuff is gone! Do you know where she is?”

“Last time I saw her was for lunch she was acting weird, she was acting like my girlfriend was when she was pregnant. Did Belladonna tell you she was acting off?”

“What!?!?”

“Well now you know. Anyways no I don’t know where she is. I don’t know where she would go. To be honest she has no family. She has one other friend if you want to try and reach him?”

“I—-I found her phone....”

“If you bit her your scent is on her, your mark is on her. No other ghoul can claim her if that helps?”

“I—-I don’t know. Her phone is here. The sims gone. Her clothes are gone.”

“I’m coming over.” Hideyoshi said and hung up. Uta tore the apartment apart. His anger starting to build, he smashed a couple pieces of furniture, in a rage fit. He heard a knock on the door. 

“Did you——woah what did you do here!?” He said stepping into the apartment. 

“She didn’t even leave a note. The only thing I found was this.” He said holding a home pregnancy test, “why would she run if this was all that there was. We are mates, I love her, I wasn’t going anywhere.”

“Maybe she was worried because she isn’t a full ghoul. She talked about it a lot.”

“Are you the father then?” He said monotone. Hideyoshi caught completely off guard. 

“What!? No! I have mate.”

“I’m fucking with you.”

“Oh, sorry still getting used to your humor. I can say this is way out there for her. I’ve known her since grade school. Ever since her last relationship fell apart she’s been a bit off. Renji was just a piece of work for her, and the night he attacked her.”

“Wait...that was him? I make everyone’s masks I didn’t recognize his.”

“I’ve said too much.”

“No....you need to tell me.”


	7. Chapter 7

Hideyoshi tried his best to explain to Uta. He finally gave up and headed back to his apartment. When he stepped inside he heard noises. He started to panic, he opened the spare door slowly. He saw Belladonna standing by the window. Her hands were covered in blood. 

“Wha-What are you doing here? What happened?” He grabbed her hands and looked at her shirt was claw marks across the stomach. 

She shook her head, tears running down her cheeks, “I don’t want him to know.”

“Why? What did you do? You’re still bleeding somewhat.”

“It hurts,” She said grabbing at her stomach again. 

“Uta is the father right? Nothing happened between you and anyone else right?”

“Of course he is.” She started to claw at herself again. 

“God his smell is strong on you.” He said pulling away, without thinking he grabbed her hand, “Stop that! He’s worried sick about you!!!”

“I don’t care.”

“You don’t know how serious it is when you ghoul claims a mate do you?”

“Nothing matters...”

“What is going on with you?!”

“I don’t want to talk about it and I can’t go back.”

“Well I’m going to tell him you’re here.”

“I don’t think he’ll be happy with a half ghoul half human. He won’t want to be with me.” She opened the window and stepped out on the window sill.


End file.
